Dancing On Ice
by rairawrskazu
Summary: Formerly 'Invitation to Comedy'  Grey Fullbuster, the school's ice cold heartthrob, asked Lucy Heartfilia, the school's rich and popular newbie, out on a date! Dancing on ice is now her most amazing experience.


A disclaimer: I don't own this anime; it's only going to happen in my dreams, in our dreams… *sighs*

**Dancing On Ice**

**AUTHOR:**_**Rei Akira-Chan **_

There's a new girl in school and her name is Lucy Heartfilia. She has blonde locks, auburn eyes and a curvaceous body. Man, she's so beautiful… And I'm a lucky guy for she's in my class! She's really close with Erza Scarlet and her twin brother, Natsu. (A/N: Weird calling him Erza's twin, I know, but that's what popped into my head, I'm sorry!) How I adore her since the first time I saw her. But who is she to look at me? A normal senior student, with a not-interesting-ice-magic, and has a habit of stripping in public? (A/N: He actually doesn't know that he's a heartthrob in the school! *laughs*)

_Lucy's POV _

This is Fairy Tail High School, a school made for mages. And at last, I, Lucy Heartfilia, am officially a student of this institution, YES! I want to jump up and down and laugh and shout 'yay' while I'm at it! But who's that guy by the window?

"Who is the guy by the window, Erza?" I asked my new friend, Erza Scarlet.

"That's Grey Fullbuster, a classmate of ours. Hey Grey!" She yelled and waved at him.

"Erza, don't call him here!" I told her, my cheeks flushed red.

"I'm just greeting him…" She reasoned.

"Hey Erza! How're 'ya?" He waved back.

Erza smiled at him and he smiled back. He looked away when he saw me, but I swear I saw a bit of pink in his cheeks. What's wrong? Doesn't he like me? Why is his shirt gone? And why does he look tense? Natsu came in and babbled but I didn't listen, I just stared at Grey. He was glancing in the corner of his eyes and the faint pink still stayed in his cheeks. I walked towards him. He was shocked; it can be seen in his expression.

"H-hey!" he exclaimed.

"H-hi…" I said at the same time.

"I-I'm Grey Fullbuster, it's nice to meet you, Ms. Lucy Heartfilia." He offered his hand in greeting.

"Plain Lucy is just fine." I took his hand and shook it.

Someone whistled. It was a guy with orange hair. He was coming towards Grey. "The first time I saw Grey tense and stutter in front of girls… Must be in-!"

"Shut up, Loki!" He was covering the guy's mouth from behind. "I'm sorry, Lucy, Loki is just so chatty."

"Mmmmph! Mmmmph!" Grey let go of his mouth and Loki breathed heavily.

"So cold… Your hands are so cold! I'm Loki, nice to meet you Lucy Heartfilia."

"Yeah, yeah, get out of here, or find your girls!" He pushed Loki and he almost tripped.

"Fine, fine, I won't destroy your 'moment', Grey! Bye now." He waved with a smirk and turned to the door.

"Damn it Loki…" He whispered and raised a fist.

"I heard that!" A voice from outside the door said.

"Whatever, Loki!" Grey yelled back.

"Are the both of you always like that?" I asked. I got curious, okay?

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Grey!" Natsu shouted from the opposite side of the room. "I want a rematch!"

"You want more pain, squinty eyes?" They charged and stuck their foreheads together.

"I-I'm sorry! I made Natsu remember about his match with Grey yesterday…" A bluenette appeared in my side. "I'm Levi McGarden… Nice to meet you Miss—uh?"

"Lucy, Heartfilia Lucy…"

The boys continued to fight.

"I'm going to win!" Grey yelled.

"No, I'm going to win!" Natsu yelled back.

"No, I'm going to win, squinty eyes!"

"No, I'm going to win, droopy eyes!"

"Shut up! The both of you shut up and stop!" Erza yelled, but they still didn't listen.

Levi and I were talking about literature. "Oh no, they're going to be in trouble now…"

"WH-what? Why are they going to be in trouble?" I turned to Erza, she was really furious now. I noticed Levi disappear.

"Damn it, the both of you, stop!" Ten swords appeared behind her and it suddenly shot towards Natsu and Grey, and it almost killed me too!

"Y-yes, Master Erza! We promise to behave from now on!" They bowed to her.

"Oh my goodness…" I was shaking, Grey noticed this. He looked my way and saw the sword that's sticking on the wall that's behind me.

"Lucy, are you okay?" He ran to me, ignoring everyone else.

"I-I-I'm fine, I-I guess…" I fell to my knees.

"Lucy! I'm so sorry! Hit me as hard as you can for my ignorance of you!" Erza came and bowed to me.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Natsu came to me too.

Grey knelt before me, lent me a hand and helped me stand. He was actually really handsome when you'll see him so close like this!

"_A heartthrob asked me out for dinner!" She exclaimed on her head._

It has been months since school started, but Grey still hasn't confessed. Loki told him to but he just couldn't say it in public. And Lucy can't be alone always. School ended for the day and everyone is now going home. The corridors are crowded of students, like a bunch of matchsticks in a box. But all that is almost nothing for Grey, he could still see Lucy in the pool of people. For only in months' time, he found her really beautiful, inside and out.

"Lucy!" He finally called her.

"Hmm?" She turned to her back and saw him.

"Can I ask something of you?" He blushed a bit but tried to put up a serious face.

"Sure, why not?" She answered with a smile.

He blushed more. "C-can you please… go to dinner, with me, tomorrow?" He bowed, good thing too, so he can hide his madly blushing face.

She was shocked! But then she has been wanting this for weeks now, since she had a little crush on Grey. "S-sure!" She too was blushing madly.

Okay, she doesn't have a crush on Grey, she now officially likes him. 'A heartthrob asked me out for dinner!' She exclaimed on her head.

_Grey's POV_

6PM, Lucy's house. The twins are guarding the house, and are watching me very closely. I feel so nervous for the second time in my life. The silence made me nervous, for it made me think that the both of them are going to pounce and kill me anytime soon. At last, silence was broken but I feel like the words are going to be like a knife.

"If I knew you did something bad to Lucy, I'll cut your throat in front of the whole school!" Said Erza. They were going to be, literally, knives.

"You'll eat my flames if you hurt her!" Natsu raised a fist and flames appeared around it.

I just stood there and waited, trying not to mind their threats. I'm not threatened by Natsu at all, but by Erza: she gives me goose bumps… Finally! Lucy came out of the door, wearing a green dress, so gorgeous that I can almost see sparkles and hear fireworks!

"Grey? Hey!" My thoughts were just cut by her voice. "Are you okay?"

She tugged on my sleeve. Erza was telling me not to just stand around and Natsu was whispering some insults about me. I wanted to kill him in a bloody fight but, not now, I've got a lady to have dinner with.

"Shall we go?" I asked her.

"Sure…" She took my hand and held it tightly.

_At the venue of the dinner…_

"Shhhh! Shut up, someone might hear us!" a voice whispered.

"So, you like the place?" Grey asked.

"Yes! It's so tranquil, not like the house that the school has provided for me." She was quite glad that Grey picked this place, though it's cold.

Grey put a jacket around her shoulders. "Thank you." She replied to the action.

"You are welcome…"

They sat in the tables set inside a gazebo, ate their dinner and talked about some topics that they both like.

"Lucy," He said after they finished their dinner.

"Hmm, what is it?"

"I want to show you something."

He led her to the grounds. "But this is just an empty space and a pond..!" She said.

Grey smiled and gestured. A big pond was covered in pure, white ice. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Come on, let's skate." He gave her a pair of ice skating boots.

"But I don't know how to skate…"

"Then I'll teach you."

She took the shoes and wore them. Grey came in the rink he made first, Lucy was a bit hesitant on going in, but she did anyway. She trusted that Grey won't let her be on her own.

"It's a bit slippery… Whoa, WHOA!" Lucy slipped but Grey catches her.

"Th-thank you…"She immediately stood up when she realized that Grey was too close. 'My father will kill me if he knew that I'm falling for someone!'

"I really have to go…" She tried to walk straight into the solid ground but Grey grabbed her wrist.

"Please, before you leave, will you dance with me..?" He pleaded. "Please, just one dance, then you can go home."

Lucy sighed. "Fine, but just one dance okay?" Grey nodded.

His right hand was holding her by the waist and her left hand in his shoulders. They didn't even mind what time it is because they were having so much fun. Lucy was getting the hang of it and Grey just laughed whenever she makes a mistake.

"Grey, I have something to tell you..."

"I have something to tell you too, Lucy…"

"You tell me first."

"No you tell me first Lucy."

"Okay…" Her hands dropped to her side and her gaze pointed on the ice. "I'm a Heartfilia and my father… doesn't want me to fall in love with anyone except for the one he wants me to marry. And the one I fell in love with, will be… killed."

"Oh, is that so?"

Lucy just nodded.

"I knew that already and I don't care. I'd kill them all for you if you want me to! I'd do anything for you…

"But this means, you love me?"

"Y-! Yes…"

"That all this time, you wanted to tell me that but didn't because of your fear of your father's rage?"

"Y-yes… He's really merciless and cruel when it comes to the ones he consider enemies so-!"

"I don't care how merciless or how cruel he is! I only care about you."

He held her hand once again and started to lead another dance. This time there was music. As the music got faster, Grey started twirling Lucy, they started to roam around the rink and they started to put on their most beautiful smiles.

"Shhh! They might hear us, Natsu!" Erza told his twin brother to be silent while holding a camera on one hand, and holding a rope on the other.

"M-m-mph! M-m-m-m-mphhh!" He said from the inside of the rope cocoon.

"No I won't! I put you in there because you almost ruined our plan of spying on them!"

"M-mmt-m-ammmthingm!" He screamed from the inside. He ignited the ropes and it opened up. The spark though, was seen by Grey.

"Wait a second Luce." He walked closer to the bushes they were hiding in.

"Hey Grey, where are you going?"She followed.

"Damn it, Erza, stop doing that to your little brother!" Natsu said.

"What did I do? I just tied you up so you wouldn't ruin our plan! It's your fault in fact, because you don't know how to follow instructions!"

Lucy and Grey followed where the noise was coming from and saw the both of them fighting.

"See what you have done Natsu! You blew our cover!" Erza wants to punch Natsu.

"Natsu, what are you doing spying on my date?" Grey exclaimed.

"Natsu, why did you do this?" Lucy was almost to crying.

"Stop blaming me it wasn't my idea in the-!" He tried to reason.

"Natsu..!" The three of them looked at him with an intention to hurt him.

He ran and cried: "Why is it always me?"

"NATSU COME BACK HERE!"

_THE END_

A/N: ahaha! Poor Natsu-Kun…

Natsu: Hey! Why is it always me to do all the mistakes?

Rei: IDK… Maybe you do it on purpose, or you're just naturally stupid? *smirks*

Natsu: I am not stupid!

Rei: Yes, you are. Yes, you are, YES YOU ARE!

Natsu: * sad, walks toward a dark corner * I am not, I am not, I am not…


End file.
